Making Amends
by Alexis Jones-Smith
Summary: A 10.5/Alt Martha, safe for Rose fans, please read and review.


**Making Amends **

**A/N: Ok I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sadhappygirl for giving us two amazing Ten/Martha stories, I hope you update soon.**

**Ok now to the story, this is a 10.5/ATL Martha that is safe for Rose fans. I don't hate Rose and I am proud to admit that I cried when she left, but that was before I learned of our Nightingale. I will read Rose fics as long as it is not a smut, if it is all bets are off. I read one once were the Doctor had sex with both Martha and Rose in the same night! I will not bash her in this story. This story takes place about a year after the Doctor left Evan (10.5) and Rose in Pete's world, enjoy.**

**Making Amends**

Evan Noble has been happily married to Martha Jones for about six months; they were expecting their first child and were as much in love now as they were when they first met. Evan had a job at torchwood and Martha had one at the hospital, he had quite literally bumped into her a caused her to drop everything she was carrying. He made a complete fool of himself when he bent down to help her pick up her stuff he bumped her head with his, she laughed and asked him if he would like to join her for lunch and he agreed without a second thought.

Evan smiled as he remembered and was pulled from his thoughts by Jack patting him on the back, when he came to torchwood and saw Jack he was so happy that he had someone who looked familiar. They were as close as two friends could get and Evan and Martha often had Jack and his boyfriend Ianto over for dinner.

"I'm going home for the day, see you two tomorrow night." Evan said as he grabbed his stuff and headed for the door.

"Send Martha our love." They called after him.

"I will and make sure you two don't get caught playing hide-in-go-seek tonight." Evan said with a shudder as he remembered the day when he walked in on his two friends while they were "Playing" It was a day he would rather forget.

"Why don't you and Martha join us, the more the merrier?" Jack asked sweetly.

"No offense but Martha is mine and I am not going to share." Evan said firmly.

"Didn't your mum teach you to share?" Jack whined.

"No as a matter of fact she didn't so HA!" Evan said and he quickly got out of there before those two did something he didn't need to see.

8888888888

The night air was re-freshening and it helped ease his worries, he didn't like driving it made him feel boxed in and he didn't want that, he wanted the cool London air to blow in his face. He loved living the slow path as long as he had Martha by his side, if she ever left him he would simply die because she was his life and she was the reason he dragged his ass outta bed in the morning.

8888888888

Evan was awoken from his nap by a sharp knocking sound; he looked at his watch and saw it was noon. "Who would be visiting me mow?" He asked out loud.

He got to the door and pulled it open only to have the air rush from his body, it was _her._

"Rose Tyler, what do I owe this unexpected pleasure to?" He asked in a low tone of voice.

"I think things between us ended badly and I wanted to try and fix our friendship." She murmured softly.

"Things did end badly." He agreed. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable." He said as he showed her into the house.

"You have a beautiful house." Rose said as she took a seat on the couch.

"Me and Martha work hard to keep it nice." Evan said as he tucked his legs up underneath him and curled up in a chair.

"Are you dating her then?" Rose asked curiously.

"No I am married to her and I have been for six months." Evan said cheerfully.

"She is lucky." Rose murmured.

"Rose why are you here? I know you didn't come here to talk about me, so why are you here?" He asked gently.

"I was wrong to treat you like I did and call you a copy, I was angry at the Doctor for dumping me here and you were the closes person there to take out my anger on. I understand that I cannot ever return to him now and that he has probably moved on from me and I hope he is happy with who he is with. I still love him and I always will, but I think I need to move on and find someone to spend the rest of my life with and not treat him like I treated you and I hope you can forgive me." Rose said softly.

"Oh I forgave you a long time ago, you are like a sister to me and I could never hate you." He said as he moved from his spot and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the top of the head.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me and I hope we can still be friends." Rose mumbled into his chest.

"Yes we can still be friends." Evan said with a laugh and he pulled away from her and gave her a big smile.

"I have to go; maybe me, you, and Martha could get together sometime and have lunch?" She asked.

"I will ask Martha, but I am pretty sure she will agree." He said and gave her one more hug and a goodbye before closing the door.

8888888888

"Rose stopped by today." Evan murmured to Martha as they lay in bed, just holding each other.

"What did she have to say?" Martha asked as she traced circles into the bare skin of his chest.

"She wanted to apologize for the way she treated me last year and she asked if you and me would like to join her for lunch one day, would you like to go?" He asked.

"I would love to." Martha said and she gave him a kiss, he moved his hand over her very large stomach.

8888888888 The big day

"What are we doing today?" Martha asked.

"Oh I thought we would just hand around the house and watch old movies, what do you think?" He asked.

"Sounds like a great idea because my back is killing me." Martha said with a smile which turned in to a grimace.

"Are you all right?" He asked, coming over to her and giving her a worried look.

Martha felt something warm a wet rush down her legs. "It's time." She said with a grin.

8888888888

"Are you sure everything is going alright in there?" Evan asked for the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

"Everything is fine!" Jack said with a smirk.

Everyone looked up when they heard the baby cry and the nurse came out.

"You have a baby girl and she is asking for you." She said and she led Evan to the room where Martha was. When he got there he immediately went to Martha and covered her face in hundreds of kisses and he told her how much he loved her, and he turned his attention to the bundle in her arms.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Martha asked.

"Yes please." He squeaked and Martha handed him the tiny bundle and he cradled his tiny daughter for the first time and tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at the tiny baby in his arms. He sat down next to Martha and held her and their child close; he watched as Martha feed her for the first time and then came the hard part of deciding a name for the tiny baby.

"How about Teresa?" Martha asked.

"How about Isabel?" Evan asked excitedly.

"Isabel is nice, her name is Isabel." Martha said with a grin.

"Isabel Noble." Evan said.

"We are a family now." Martha murmured and Evan gave her a kiss and kissed Isabel on the forehead, the new family fell asleep together for the first time.

**Fin**

**A/N: Well was Rose OOC? I hope not, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review, Alexandra.**


End file.
